MOMO's Christmas wish
by Real-Fantasy
Summary: What would the Xenosaga crew do for Christmas? Read and review.


Html:override

ACCESS DENIED

Html:Unus Mundus Network Login

Welcome. Please enter your name and password.

Name: Ziggurat8

Password:kawaiiMOMO

Welcome to the U.M.N. Please log out after you have accessed the files that you need. Html: to the U-TIC Organization's official website. Please enter your name and password Name: Joachim Mizrahi

Password:Juli

Welcome back, Dr. Mizrahi. My most recent files indicate that you were deceased. There was a mistake. Indeed? Humans are naturally erred. True, true. So, doctor, what do you need? The data files for M.O.M.O.

ACCESS DENIED

.hack:override password? Ye shall be as gods

Password confirmed

Welcome back, professor. Where did you go?

To get a cup of coffee.

I see. Here are the data files you requested.

Thank you. That will be all. See you soon.

Goodbye, Doctor Mizrahi.

File Transfer complete. Would you like to access this file now? Yes

Confirmed

Project M.O.M.O. data log

Week 1

I have been careful about this project. Ever since Yosuke passed away, I've been wondering...is this the right thing to do? Yes...it's for the best. I will call her MOMO. This project may be theirs, but she, she is mine.

Week 2

My progress has increased quickly. I have discovered that they wish for me to create a large group of them. I will do so, but MOMO is still mine. I will call the others Kirschwassers, copied perfection. I already have my place of work. I can only hope that this works...

Week 3

I have made a breakthrough! It seems that the Gnosis can be detected by a sensor containing a small amount of the creature's body material. I have compounded enough in order to finish all of them. But still, what about the mind? Ah, yes that is one of the big problems, for these are like no other Realians ever before created. They are going to break the boundary between reality and a fake. MOMO will be the beginning and the end of this. I know now what I must do...

Week 17

MOMO, honey. Daddy has to go now. I will always love you. You are my daughter. Make me proud.

End records.

"I don't get it..."

"MOMO...MOMO...MOMO. Are you okay?" The young Realian girl looked up at Ziggy, her cyborg bodyguard and close companion. He reached down and lifted her off of the floor where she had fallen asleep. "I must have drifted off..." "Okay, then. Hey, how about a piggy-back ride?" Before she could answer, he had swept her up onto his back. She laughed giddily at this sudden act of kindness and joy. He galloped around the two sleeping areas,laughing along with the girl before entering the darkened, but still warm, stateroom where the girls slept. He swooped her down onto her bed, where she still giggled. "You know, it's only five more days to Christmas.I wonder what I should get you?" said MOMO. "No, don't bother. I haven't gotten you anything. Please don't, you'll only make me feel bad." "It's okay. Ziggy, why did mommy not want me? I feel like no one wants me anymore." "I really don't know, but everyone on this ship cares about you, MOMO. I mean, even Captain Mathews worries about you, and that IS saying something, you know. Goodnight, MOMO." He said. "'Night, Ziggy." She turned on her side as Ziggy pulled the sheets and blanket over her. He stood and began to walk out, but then stopped. He turned to where the girl lay sleeping, walked over quietly(quite difficult for anyone with metal legs) and gently kissed her cheek. "Goodnight,MOMO." He said, and meant it this time.

The next day... "Captain Mathews, can we stop at this planet. It says here they have a huge mall." "What the heck do you need to go shopping for?" "Christmas gifts." "Well, now that you mention it, that isn't a bad idea. I haven't done my shopping yet, either. Tony!" "Yessir?" "Bring us in. We're going shopping."  
Inside the mall, Ziggy wondered where to begin. He had sold away all of his barter items, and taken all of his money that he had earned on his jobs where they wouldn't give him parts. At the time, he had been angry. Now, he was glad he had held onto it. He started out at EB games. There he picked up a PSX and some games for Hammer and Tony. Continuing on to Sports Authority, he grabbed two bikes and a ramp set for Jr. and Allen. At Bath & Body Works, he found an aromatherapy candle set for Shion. She could really use it, thought Ziggy. She's been working harder than usual recently, and she spends all her time tuning her A.G.W.S. and M.W.S. He shook his head violently to clear his mind. She wasn't avoiding them, she was just worried about them but couldn't show it. She was afraid, like I used to be. Afraid of feeling, afraid of being emotionally injured. Maybe this will help her.  
At Old Navy, He discovered something perfect for KOS-MOS. Maybe she would stand out less. It doesn't help that she's so cold towards everyone, either. Oh, well, I guess she can't help it. Now, let's see...oh, chaos and Captain Mathews! At Fighting Spirit, he found a hat for the captain, and some new fighting gloves for chaos. MOMO, though...MOMO was a different story. Now, let me think... He picked up his phone and dialed in a number. "Dr. Mizrahi...?"

A few days later, one sapphire-eyed U.R.T.V. paced the early morning streets of the Kukai Foundation's civilian district, swearing to himself. He had waited until a the day before Christmas to get MOMO a gift, and he couldn't find a thing. He mentally kicked himself, then sighed, put his hands in his coat pockets, and kept walking. What could he get her? A pair of barettes? No, too boring. A handgun? She was a girl, for goodness' sake, not a macho guy. A new outfit? Nope. A stuffed animal? Too cheap. I know, how about a pair of earrings? Or something like that. Jr. growled angrily. Get out of my head, Gaignun! The voice replied, I'm right, you know. Why don't you get her some jewelry of sorts? Diamonds are a girl's best friend. "Okay, okay. Just leave me alo-"He stopped and looked sheepishly at the bystanders who were staring at him. "Sorry 'bout that. I'll be going now." He ran away, blushing as brightly as his hair.

At the jewelry store, he looked around until a distinguished gentleman peeked his can-opener nose over the counter. "Is there something I can help you with, young man?" His voice was akin to a grater on metal. Not pleasant. "I'm looking for a piece for a friend of mine. This girl. I was looking for maybe a ruby, or a red diamond." "I assure you, although you have impeccable taste, we have nothing you could afford." "Do you know who I am?!" "No, nor do I care." "I am Gaignun Jr., owner of the Durandal, and Gaignun's son! I've got enough money in my savings account from blowing away criminals to buy out this joint!" Jr. breathed heavily after this outburst. His coat fell open to reveal his Marakovs. The dignified old man's eyes opened wide in shock at this. He quickly pulled out his finest red diamond items. He set them at a table with an examiner's lens. Jr. sat himself down. Taking the lens, he observed and checked every item on the table. As he finished each one, he would throw it aside in their box with a sound of disgust. Two hours later, as the old man stood at his counter, he heard a shout of triumph. "This is perfect! How much?" "That will be five thousand gold." "Done. Could you gift wrap this?" "Of course." Jr. grabbed the wrapped parcel and tore out the door towards the Durandal and the Elsa.

Allen was walking down the street towards the stores when a small blur tore past him. Turning around, he glimpsed the end of a trenchcoat turning the corner. Allen shrugged and went on. Allen looked down at the check he held in his hand for two thousand gold. Two months salary. And it was all for them. He popped into a crafts shop first, knowing that this would take the longest. A few hours later, he left the shop carrying a gift bag. As he ventured on, he found a few cute items for everyone else. As for Ziggy, he figured if there wasn't some thing he hadn't owned in his hundred and twenty something year lifespan, he didn't want it. So he got him a new pair of shoes.

That evening, MOMO took over the kitchen. With Ziggy's help, she had whipped up a turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, and other things. The aroma was so sweet, it drew everyone like a magnet to the Elsa's diner. The young Realian wobbled out, balancing the turkey, the cranberry sauce, and the stuffing precariously on her arms. Setting them on the table, Ziggy, apparent in the filthy, burnt apron, walked out with everything else. As Captain Mathews went to dig in, MOMO whacked him across the head with her spatula. "What was that for?" He snarled at her. She just smiled back at him. "Would you do the prayer, Captain?" "Oh, um, sure. I guess." He bowed his head, and everyone followed suit. "Dear Lord, thank you for this food we are about to receive. I thank you for, well, everything. My crew. They get on my nerves, but I love them just the same. Also, for the group that has just recently joined us. It has been awhile since I've had the pleasure of such great company. And finally, for Little Master and Gaignun. They're great guys, and they've helped me so much. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen." "Amen." The word echoed throughout the room, and was quickly followed by several swats from MOMO's spatula as all of the guys reached for the food at the same time. "Ladies first," she stated simply.

As Shion, KOS-MOS, and MOMO filled their plates, the guys could only look on hungrily. As soon as MOMO had taken her seat, there was a mad scramble, followed by a series of thumping sounds. Ziggy was already in line, and simply had stood his ground as everyone else had slammed into him. The muffled cry of help, and the tight-clad arms and legs waving from the pile indicated that chaos was on the bottom. In spite of the mess, everyone soon had a full plate and was eating ravenously. "This is really good, MOMO," commented Allen. "Excellent," interjected Hammer. Tony and Allen only stopped to give muffled thanks before digging in again. The only one who retained manners was chaos. "Thank you very much, MOMO." "I'm glad everyone liked it," said MOMO. Two hours later, everyone had eaten, and the mess had been cleaned up. With a sigh of happiness, Mathews leaned back in his seat. "That was the best food I've had in a long time. No offense to you, Ms. Vector, but that was really good." "I think everyone should start to get to bed," said Ziggy. "We have a big day tomorrow." Everyone nodded and muttered assentment. As everyone headed for bed, Shion caught Ziggy by the arm and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and set off to do his task.

The next morning, everyone walked out into the common area. Ziggy was already there with the newspaper and a pot of coffee brewing. After a cup for the worst cases, the group sat around the tree. Ziggy flipped a Santa hat on and began distributing gifts. As soon as everyone had a pile in front of them, Ziggy pointed to MOMO, indicating that she should go first. As the young Realian girl looked over her gifts, she finally pulled out a small box from Jr. She opened it up and gave a squeal of delight. Out of the box she lifted an intricate pendant on a gold chain. It was layered with gold and silver, showered with red diamonds, and in the center, one had been carved in the shape of a heart. "Thank you so much, Jr.! It's so pretty! Would you put it on for me?" The boy complied, turning a brilliant shade of red that everyone laughed at. Next, Shion picked up a gift that said from Allen. Opening it, she smiled, reached over and gave Allen a hug, and closed the package. "What is inside the package, Shion?" inquired KOS-MOS. Shion reluctantly opened it to show them that it contained a tube. Within the tube, there was a painting. But it was no ordinary painting. It had been done by Allen, and showed Shion, KOS-MOS, and Allen in battle against a huge Gnosis. The detail was stunning, and the Gnosis looked as if it might pop off of the paper. Everyone oohed and aahed over the masterpiece. "I didn't know that you were an artist, Allen," said Shion. "I dabbled around before giving that up in favor of Vector. But I guess I'm still pretty good, huh?" "It's great. Thank you so much,"she said, reaching over to plant a kiss squarely on his cheek. Now it was Allen's turn to go bright red. He in turn opened a parcel from Shion containing a copy of Final Fantasy I lost count of how many of these dumb games we made. He thanked her and set it next to him. "But I don't have a system to play it on." "You do now," said Ziggy. Allen opened Ziggy's package and began salivating. "W-way c-cool. Thanks, Ziggy." "You're welcome." And so it went, until everyone except for MOMO had opened all of their gifts, this was due to everyone getting her something.

Jr. now owned two new handguns, a few games, a BMX bike, and a new earring from MOMO. Shion had a total relaxation package, including a make-your-own-spa kit, a certificate to a week at the Second Miltia Riviera Spa, aromatherapy candles, and the painting from Allen. KOS-MOS got nothing but weapon upgrades and some lingerie, courtesy of an anonymous admirer. They suspected Tony, but chaos asked to leave and get some coffee. As he was leaving, he had the doofiest grin on his face. The mysterious boy himself now owned a new pair of combat gloves, a collection of novels, jeans and a t-shirt, and a pass to Six Flags Second Miltia. Captain Mathews received three novelty hats, two recipe books, and a really fancy lighter. Gaignun had left with his gifts already, so who knew what he got, or even cared for that matter. Hammer had gotten contacts, styling gel, a new hairband, and a subscription to Shonen Jump. Tony had gotten a Shion plushie, a KOS-MOS plushie, a MOMO plushie, and a bunny navigator plushie. Ziggy got shoes, a beam pod, a fix-it-quick book, a copy of The Wizard of Oz, a new blade, extra strength hair gel, a CD, and some baggy pants to help him blend in a little bit better. Everyone looked at MOMO, who looked down at her last gift. It was from Ziggy. She opened it, and found a scroll. She opened it and read, The child Momo is, with her consent, the ward of the cyborg Ziggurat 8, also known as Ziggy, this Christmas day of 6023. In the case that she does not accept, she will become the ward of the U-TIC Organization, the not evil, only trying to help group. MOMO quickly signed her name and ran over to Ziggy. "Daddy," she murmured into his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, my daughter."

"Cue the cheesy inspirational music!" yelled Squall the Stampede. (FF Tribute starts playing) "Wrong music!" said Squall, and smacked the music director over the head with the side of his shiny gunblade. "Let's see here..." (Eyes on me starts) "My work here is done." "Wait!" yelled Jr. "Who are you?" "I...am the author of this story." "Huh?" "You'll figure it out soon enough. Goodbye," said the author, and walked back out of the side of the story. Jr. stared at the random portal that had appeared in the side of the Elsa. "That...was weird. Oh, well. Let's party!" That night... "Wow, Daddy! The city is so big!" the young realian looked up at her new father, and Ziggy smiled back down at her daughter. "Yes, it is," he replied, then looked up at the darkened sky. The lights glimmered overhead in a shimmering blanket, whilst the cool night air whistled through the streets, though it was drowned out by the noise of people moving steadily towards the concert hall. Ziggy grinned and looked down at MOMO.

"I have to admit, this is the first time I've been to a concert. Are you sure it's okay if I'm there?"

MOMO giggled. "It wouldn't be a party if you weren't there, daddy."

Ziggy laughed and struck a pose. "I am the party machine!"

At the concert... As the concert got ready to get started, Ziggy and Momo found the rest of the group. Shion had already obtained a t-shirt from one of the vendors by flirting with him, or so she claimed. Suddenly, Albedo walked onto the stage! "That song! That wonderful song! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Anyway, put your hands together for the amazing Squall the Stampede!" "It's that guy from the ship!" Momo yelled over the crowd. He smiled at the crowd, and most of the girls in the crowd fainted. The rest prepared to rush the stage and glomp him. He began cranking out this song:

No one knows what it's like, No one understands,

What it is like, To be a lonely man,(a lonely man)

A lonely man, On a lonely road, A crying man, crying all alone,

But when, you're here with me, The pain goes away,

And I can hide my tears beneath a smile,

And I know that, through it all, You'll be there for me. Sometimes, I regret, saying the things I said,

Like I can't know you, anymore, Dealin' with, the world, That hates this man,

The lonely man, forevermore, And I can't, bring myself,

To blame the world, I can't hurt anyone,

And the lonely man, They thought was a killer, He was nothing but a good man.

And when I look, into your eyes, They melt my heart, The pain inside, You make my hurting go away,

And when you walk away from me, I still hold you close to see,

No lawman can bar me from you, Cause you're a freedom heart.

Yes you're, a freedom, heart.

The crowd went wild as the last chord faded into the night sky. Ziggy was still in tears, the song had touched him so much. "Daddy, are you okay?" inquired MOMO. Ziggy quickly dried his tears and replied, "Yes, Momo, I'm fine."

And so together, Father and daughter returned to the ship, both grateful for the greatest gift ever given.


End file.
